


The Guests

by Vega_Lume



Series: Halloween [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Halloween drabble 2006 - Retelling of a story found in a children's book 'Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark' by Alvin Schwartz





	The Guests

Title: The Guests  
Author: Vega-Lume

Disclaimers: This story was collected by Alvin Schwartz and is retold by me. I do not claim  
to own this story, for it has been handed down for many years. And changes with each telling.  
The copy that Mr. Schwartz has collected can be found in one of these three books.  
"Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
"More Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark"  
And; "Scary Stories 3, More Tales to Chill Your Bones"

Pairings or players: Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally

status: complete  
beta:Ryoko thanks hon!

 

The Guests  
Retold by Vel

 

Heero and Duo, a young newlywed couple, were on their honeymoon. They had planned  
to be at their destination in time for supper,but due to their late start, it was now  
getting dark.

They decided to look for a place to stay over might and start out again in the morning.

Just off the road, they saw a small house in the woods.

"Maybe they rent rooms." Heero said. So they stopped to ask. 

A young Chinese couple came to the door. They didn't rent rooms but they said that they  
would be glad to have them stay over night as their guests. They had plenty of room and  
would enjoy the company.

The young woman, Sally, made coffee and brought out some cake. The four of them talked  
for a while and then Heero and Duo were taken to their room.

They explained to Sally and her husband, Wufei, that they wanted to pay for the room,  
but Wufei would not accept any money.

The next morning, Duo and Heero got up early, before their hosts had awakened. On a table  
near the front door, they left an envelope with some money and a letter thanking them  
for their hospitality.

The couple left silently and continued their journey. Later on, they stopped at a  
restaurant for breakfast. When they told the owner where they had stayed the night before,  
he was shocked.

"That can't be!" He said, "That house burned to the ground and the Chang's who lived  
there died in the fire."

Heero and Duo did not believe him, so they went back to the house,  
only now, there *was* no house. All they found was a burned out shell.

They stood, staring at the ruins trying to understand what had happened.

Duo eep'ed, in the rubble was a badly burned table, like the one they had  
seen by the door. 

On the charred table top sat the crisp white envelope they had left that morning.

~ owari ~

*cue twilight zone music* 

(do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do!)


End file.
